Campout
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Okay it's just a thing Gundam guys go camping, gundam guys make friends.
1. How it starts

Campout

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay, I know this might have been done before but, I really thought this up and had to type it down and post it of course.

And also I have some parts in here that came from my own personal campout experience.

And if you want to know…just read.

* * *

it was a regular quiet morning in the winner mansion. (readers scream)

Kagome sat back in her chair, she glanced over to Trowa as he sat across from her.

Kagome poured the her friend a cup of hot coffee, and refilled her mug.

Then the quiet was shattered, by the sounds of yelling.

"MAXWELL!"

"DUO!"

"OMAE O KOROSU!"

"WEEEEEEEEEE! "

_**(and I shall give you a special e-mail if you can guess who was who)**_

Duo came sailing down the stair railing. Kagome gave him hardly a glance knowing full wellhe had found the sugar since there was none to be found in the house, let alone a bit of chocolate.

LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO! Trowa just sipped at his coffee, and tried to ignore him.

After Duo's twentieth lets go,Kagome got irratated if she was correct the others thought Duo was still up stairs or perhaps further upstairs. Duo before she could stop him grabbed the phone.

at Amy's house

_ring, ring, ring a ling!_

Amy stretched and reached for the phone from her perch on the couch.

Lita next to her was sipping on coffee.

Somewhere else you could here threats floating down the hallway.

"MINAKO!"

"BLONDE BAKA!"

"OMAE O KOROSU!"

"I WILL GET YOU, YOU BAKA!"

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

Amy sighed and put the phone to her ear. "hello?"

"YOU GONNA COME, PLEASE COME, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE…"

Amy heard the phone be snatched away, and heard somewhat of a fight and a scream of,

"SHIMATTA HE BIT ME!"

Then quatre's voice came over the phone. "Hello Amy…. Sorry about that."

"Its okay, we kinda have a little problem here too, he bit you?"

"Oh? No! He bit Kagome…"

Amy winced and knew that the boy would difinately not be calling anyone for a while.

"So what was he trying to ask me?"

"Oh, he wanted to know if you would go camping with us."

"Hmm, well, we have nothing better to do… so we will see you later?"

"Yeah okay amy by!"

Amy said bye to quatre and hung up.

* * *

Okay to find out what happens next I want reviews!

fill out form below if you want to help me cause a bit of chaos.

Name:

Age:

Hiar color:

Eye color:

Hieght:

Personailty:

What you will wear:

Whom will you torment:

and if so what anime character from what anime do you want to be your friend or boy friend:

fill it out if you want to join in the "FUN"!


	2. leaving and bird attack

Campout

By Chikara-Yuy

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews!

Here are the characters and who they belong too!

sephiroth-is- : chris spradling

kidishcaresh : Kim or Kimmy

silvermoongodess58: Jarrell Davis

Dark Devotions : Jenny Hughes

Himura Arashi: Himura Arashi

Serenity Maxwell: Serenity Maxwell

Thanks again for the reiviews!

Now I do not own none of the animes I may use but I wish I did!

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the overly large truck. Wufei was beside her mummbling about Duo. Meanwhile the said person was kinda tied up in the back of the truck. With the sleeping bags and other supplies.Duo as if knowing someone was thinking about rolled round shaking the truck. 

Trowa as on the other side of Wufei, while both Heero and Quatre were up front, to everyone's fear except Kagome's they noticed Heero was driving. Heero told everyone to buckle up, and they started off. Their way of starting was a bit safer then how it started for others.

Heero drove and somehow on the way Duo had gotten the gag out of his mouth and was singing along to Quatre's Garth Brooks cd.

Heero got irratated and drove off the road as it was backed up and began racing down the sidewalk.

"Heero Yuy," yelled Kagome holding onto the seat in front of her. "IF you don't get this truck back on the road this instant I am going to KILL you brother or NO!"

"Well, I want Duo to stop singing!" Heero yelled back.

Trowa meanwhile was hoping that the bumps they were hitting were not people who could sue them easily.

* * *

Amy, sat in the car waiting for her friends. Mina was in the trunk and kicking it with a vengance. Serena came to the window Amy was leaning out of to explain that they would be taking the van instead. Amy groaned. They got all the stuff out tents and sleeping bags and stuff, and put it all in the back of the van. They then let out Mina and put her in strapping her to the seat it didn't help much for she was on a sugar rush and bouncing around like a human ping pong ball. 

Amy took the seat beside her to keep the others from killing her. Serena got behind the wheel, Lita across from her, while Raye took the backseat with Amy and Mina. They then left the garage at top speed, with Amy gripping the seat for dear life as she knew it.

* * *

Others were having not much better luck. 

Yugi sat in the overly large van with Yami. Yugi was tied up, but hey he had eaten every bit of sugar within the house. Mai, Serenity, and Anzu were in the back, and they were all waiting for Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba and Seto. Finally they heard screaming that acutally sounded like the poor teen.

Joey had Seto tied up over his and Tristan's shoulders and deposited him on the seat across from the girls. Mokuba sat by his brother with hope that he would calm down. "Big brother, come on you do need a break you know?"

Seto only growled and struggled harder. Joey and Tristan tossed their bags in the back and took seats in front of the girls and Kaiba. They were now waiting for Malik and his sister. Not to mention Ryou and Bakura, whom Yami still refered to as the tomb robber. Ishizu showed up smiling. "Hello pharoh! I am happy to be joining you on this expediton."

Malik stared at his sister and shook his head. "Sorry she got into the coffe."

As soon as they had taken their seats, Ryou showed up with a yelling Bakura who was being chased by….birds? Ryou stepped in and smiled embaressedly. "Sorry Bakura stopped and started to pester some birds…and well this time they fought back…"

"GAAAAHHHH! GET UM' OFF! GET UM' OFF!"

They all stared at him then Yami spoke. "Uh, their gone."

Bakura stopped running around and looked up from his arms where he had been protecting his face. "Oh, I knew that."

"Yeah, now get in the damn van before I do something I won't regret." Yami growled. He was tired of waiting and wanted to get to the camp grounds.

"Uh, Pharoh don't you something you will regret?" Ishizu asked nicely.

"No, cause if I do anything right now I won't regret it."

Bakura got in to save himself from the angry pharoh's wrath. Then they started off. Yami praising the gods and hoping nothing else would happen.

* * *

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the ground. "Ow!" 

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Kagome stood over the whole Inuyasha was in and waited for him to crawl out when he did she threw the jeans and tee-shirt at him. "Go and change NOW."

Inuyasha did what he was told as to not have to be burried again.

Sango sat in the car with Shippo keeping the kit from pressing any buttons in the overgrown youkai she was sitting in. If she remembered right it was called a truck. Miroku was in the back sleeping off the knock out punch Sango had delivered earlier.

Sesshomaru had come reluctantly because Rin wanted to go, so he was sitting beside the driver's seat laughing at his puny half-breed brother getting beat up by the miko.

When Inuyasha came out he was dressed in Jeans and a red tee-shirt, and baseball cap.

Sesshomaru had changed without a fight he was wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans. He also had been given a jacket like the one Inuyasha had but it lacked the two bull dogs on the back of it. He put on the things called sunglasses and buckled up when Kagome told them all two as she got in the driver's seat.

When Kagome started up the car, didn't turn on the raido or anything else she didn't feel like answering more questions about her world. She pulled out of the driveway, waved good bye to her family and headed off as fast as she could to the camp grounds. She would rather that the two brothers, Songo and Miroku not start something while the van was moving.

what they all didn'd know was that fate would not be so kind to them for others also on their way to the camp grounds were a bunch of some sane but some crazy authoresses!

* * *

Chikara Yuy sat in the driver's seat of her van listening to Amy Dalley's Men don't change, singing along with it. She was wearing a black overlarge tee-shirt that said 'Austin 3:16' on the front and on the back it read 'the rattlesnake' and bleached jeans with her black tennie shoes. She had her dark hair in a boyish haircut and sunglasses on. With her favorite baseball cap that read 'Hell yeah!'. 

Just then her friend Serenity Maxwell came up the street her mother dropping her off. She had her chesnut brown hair pulled back and was wearing blue jean shorts and a black tank top. She also had on three necklaces, blue and black vans, with her hoodie jacket around her waist. She gave a big smile as she opened the door and hopped in.

"Hey, Chikara-Kun!"

Chikara smiled. "Throw your stuff in the back huh Sery?"

"Kay!" she tossed the stuff from the front seat to the far back of the can.

Chikara shook her head.

"The others here yet?" she asked.

Chikara was about to answer when another friend of thiers pulled up. Arashi Himura hopped out of her dad's truck. Chikara and Serenity blinked at what their friend was wearing.She was wearing a black silk tank top, black jeans with gold leaves embroidered on the left leg. Not to mention high heel boots and her favorite black trenchcoat. She opened the door and climbed in. after placing her bag in the back, she gave a small smile to her friends and sat down.

Chikara smiled at her friend. "You never change, ya know that?"

Arashionly shrugged and looked out the window. Two cars pulled not minutes after and their friends, Jenny Hughes and Jarrelle Davis jumped out of the car and called out to them.

Jenny was wearing a plum colored sweater and blue jeans her red hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Jarrelle on the other hand had on black kakias, black tank top and dress shoes to match. Her brown hair hung around her shoulders.

"Yo!" said Jenny cheerfully.

"Hey, guys." Said Jarrelle. Chikara told them to put their stuff in the back and that as soon as Kimmy and Chris got there they would be ready to go. It didn't take long for Crhis to get there. He climbed off his dad's motorcycle and waved to everyone.He had red hiar pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, andhe was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tee-shirt with Alucard on the front. His sunglasses on the top of his head. Hegrinned as he climbed in taking the seat next to Himura after putting his things down.

"I take it Kimmy's late?"

Chikara looked at her watch. "Not yet but another few more minutes and…" Just then a car pulled to a stop in front of the driveway Kimmy hopping out before it pulled to a complete stop.

"Hey guys!" she called.

She had her Mahogany hair pulled back its copper streaks glinting. She also was wearing a large tee-shirt but it was white and had the saying 'if you see me getting smaller I'm leaving.' on the front in green letters. She aslo had on jean shorts and sunglasses perched on top of her head. Chikara sighed and grinned as she got in. "On time and not seconds to spare!"

Kimmy stuck her tounge out at her and grinned still. Taking her seat and throwing her stuff over her shoulder. Chikara put in an a mix cd and turned up the raido as an Evenscence song came on. She then drove out of the driveway and turned left.

"Hey Chikara think that we'll run into any anime characters? I would love to torment someone like Duo Maxwell for example!" said Jarrelle with a grin. Serenity frowned at her.

"Well it so happens, that we are going to a camping ground where we will see some people there I think you guys might like. Oh and Jarrelle?"

"Hmm?"

"If they could get him, Your boyfriend might be there too."

Jarrelle smiled with little hearts in her eyes, they then disappeared as she registered what was said. "What do you mean if they could get him?"

"Well I think they might have had to tie him up if I know him right…"

"Oh… boy."

"Well," said Chikara smiling. "At least we might get to cause some havoc!"

Everyone in the car grinned evilily. "I can't wait!" They all yelled together.

* * *

End chapter! 

Hope you guys like it!

Authoresses mentioned above! Send in what pranks you want to do first!

R&R!


End file.
